hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuma Kurebayashi
Takuma Kurebayashi is a quiet boy who lives in Lovely Hills. He is misunderstood and often bullied by his fellow townsfolk who believe that he's the "Devil's Child", much like Ai was thought to be in her village. It is unclear if he possesses as much spiritual powers as Ai, but he does have the ability of foresight and he has been observed by Ai for some time. Appearance Takuma first appeared in episode 14. Takuma is a young (approximately 12 years old) boy with black hair and greyish black eyes. Personality Takuma is usually very quiet, which has been further elevated after the death of his mother and the hospitalization of his father. His personality and his past has many similarities with those of Ai's. Biography Takuma is the son of the famous producer, Eiichi Kurebayashi. His family has just returned from living abroad in New York for the past 10 years. Later at night, Takuma's mother, Reiko (who just recovered from a chronic disease) was shot by an arrow. As Takuma checked outside, he discovers a crossbow which was left by the murderer. A witness sees Takuma with the crossbow and ends up thinking that he killed his mother. At his mother's funeral the next day, the people start blaming Takuma for his mothers death. After the funeral, he overhears Kakinuma (Takuma's father's acquaintance) talking to his ex-lover. He discovers that Kakinuma is actually the murderer. That night, Takuma accesses the Hell Correspondence and types in Kakinuma's name. He remembers what his father told him, he thinks about following his father's advice and decides not to get involved with the Hell Correspondence,returns the straw doll to Ai and leaves everything to the police. Kakinuma attacks Takuma's father because he is jealous of Eiichi being famous. As Takuma sees him with the glass bottle, Kakinuma realizes this and turns to Takuma, but before Kakinuma can kill Takuma, he was sent to Hell by his ex-lover, because he kicked her down the stairs which caused her to have a miscarriage. Because Kakinuma was sent to Hell, and by the time the police arrived, Takuma was accused of attacking his father. The townspeople of Lovely Hills think that Takuma is the murderer once again and call him the "Devil's Child'. He reappeared in episode 22, Takuma was in the hospital where his father was admitted. Takuma was interviewed by the police. They heard about Takuma and his 10 years abroad. He was not arrested due to the lack of evidence. The people in Lovely Hills continued to suspect him and called him the "Devil's Child". Later in episode 23, a detective named Seiichi Meshiai started investigating the townspeople who had been disappearing. The townspeople in Lovely Hills ended up blaming Takuma for using Hell Correspondence. Takuma befriends Hotaru Meshiai, Detective Meshiai's sister who thinks Takuma is innocent and that Hell Correspondence doesn't exist. Hotaru was sent to Ai's world by Kikuri. Detective Meshiai, Mr. Narito and Mr. Mariyama were looking for her in Takuma's house. Takuma did nothing as one of the mobs, Mr. Narito shouted at him by trying to admit that Takuma had send Hotaru to Hell until Mr. Narito disappeared. In episode 24, Detective Meshiai decided to check on Takuma whether or not he had the Hell brand on his chest. It seems that it is finally confirmed that Takuma is innocent. Hotaru was later sent back to the real world by Ai. Until later in episode 25, the mobs try to drown Takuma and Hotaru with the boat to death and Detective Meshiai rescued them. When driving along the way to escape, Detective Meshiai disappeared. He was send to Hell by Mr. Hasue. Takuma and Hotaru are alive largely uninjured. Hotaru uses her brother's laptop and accesses Hell Correspondence and types in Takuma's name. Hotaru then promises Takuma that he won't be alone. Later on the boat on which Ai was about to ferry Takuma to Hell with stops when he ask her to take him back in the real world. He finds that Hotaru's body is washed up on the shore of the lake. Takuma attempted to burn his house. Ai doesn't remember her three assistants at all. The mobs tried to killed Takuma until Ai saved him. Takuma tells the mob to stop hurting Ai and she dies holding his hand saying "It's over." Ai's body faded into Sakura petals and floated away. The Lord of Hell releases the souls of her parents (presumably to Heaven). A narration reveals that Takuma's pursuers have fled Lovely Hills and that the town itself has become dilapidated and all charges against Takuma has been dropped. Takuma's father is alive, and afterwards discharged from the hospital. Takuma's friend, Hotaru Meshiai is also shown to be alive in the hospital in an unconscious state, awaiting her soon-to-arrive recovery. Category:Characters